The Reunion
by TatraMegami
Summary: Sequel to Camp. the kids(and adults) from DBGT, Sailormoon, Tenchi, and GW get together again for a beach contest with the kids from CCS and MKR Chapter 3 up! VOTE!
1. PxThe Chat

Note: I do not own any of the characters! Although I do own the screen names. 

This is the sequel to Camp, you don't have to read Camp, but you should if you wanna know how they met. I meant to post this earlier, but I couldn't get the computer I needed. 

Review! -Tatra 

The Reunion 

PROLOGUE . The Chat 

All the kids from camp were mailing and e-mailing each other. 

Serena, Mina, Lita, Amy, Raye, Ayeka, Ryoko, Washu, and Relena were mailing each other. 

Rini, Hotaru, and Sasami were mailing each other. 

Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei, Gohan, Trunks, and Tenchi were mailing each other. 

One day they had a chat. 

Serena, Mina, Lita, Amy, Raye, Rini, and Hotaru were on Amy's computer and were logged on as Sailors101. 

Relena, Heero, Wufei, Trowa, Quatre, and Duo were on Heero's computer and were logged on as Gundamsrock!!! 

Gohan, and Trunks were on one of the computers at Capsule Corp. and were logged on as Supersayin. 

Tenchi, Sasami, Ayeka, Ryoko, and Washu were on Washu's computer and were logged on as Supersmart. 

Supersmart: Hey Guys! 

Sailors101: Hey! 

Supersayin: Sup? 

Gundamsrock!!!: n/m 

They chatted for half an hour before Serena told them of an idea she had. 

Sailors101: I've got a brilliant idea, there's still some summer left, right? 

Supersayin: who's this? 

Gundamsrock!!!: yeah 

Sailors101: then how about we get together? 

Sailors101: this is Serena 

Supersmart: a reunion! Where are we meeting? 

Gundamsrock!!!: and where we gonna stay? 

Supersayin: how bout Namek? lol 

Sailors101: How about the beach? We could rent some beach houses. 

Supersmart: sounds good to us 

Gundamsrock!!!: ok w/ us 

Supersayin: we'd rather go to Namek, but the beach is good :) 

Gundamsrock!!!: hey, didn't you tell us that Namek was blown up? 

Supersayin: it was, we wanna go to new Namek 

Sailors101: *sigh* then let's go ask our parents, don't forget to ask a few adults if they can go with us, otherwise our parents will never let us go. Send me an e-mail(this is Serena) at moonbunny@sailormoon w/ your answer 

Supersmart: alrighty 

Supersayin: k 

Gundamsrock!!!: right 

Sailors101: see ya! 

Supersmart: bye! 

Supersayin: ttyl 

Gundamsrock!!!: buhbye! 

-Sailors101 has signed off- 

-Supersmart had signed off- 

Supersayin: so... have you gotten Sonic Adventure 2 yet, Duo? 

Gundamsrock!!!: yup! Just got it today! :D 

Supersayin: we'll bring the Dreamcast if you'll bring Sonic Adventure 2(if we can go) 

Gundamsrock!!!: alright 

Gundamsrock!!!: g2g, Heero wants his comp. See ya! 

Supersayin: see ya! 

-Gundamsrock!!! has signed off- 

-Supersayin has signed off- 


	2. 1xArrangements

Note: Disclaimer is in the prologue, and will forever be in the prologue. I won't mind if you review.... 

Chapter 1 . Arrangements 

"Hey mom!" Serena yelled as she burst through the door to her house. 

"Yes Serena," Serena's mother said. 

"The girls and I were chatting with all the people we met at camp, and I got the most brilliant idea. We want to get together again and decided to meet at the beach, if we're allowed," Serena told her mother. 

"Is there any adults going?" Serena's mother asked. 

"Hotaru's going to ask Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna if they would like to come, and the others are going to ask a few other adults," Serena replied. 

"Alright, if Setsuna, Michiru, and Haruka go, you and Rini can go," Serena's mother said. 

"Thanks mom!" Serena said as she hugged her mother and then ran off to tell Rini. 

"Mom, my friends from camp are planning a get together, can I go?" Trunks asked his mom. 

"Where is it, and what adults are going to be there?" Bulma asked. 

"At the beach, and we're all gonna ask some adults. I'm supposed to ask Vegeta," Trunks replied. 

"Alright, if you bring Chibi Trunks with you," Bulma answered. 

"Aww, do I have to bring the Chibi?" Trunks whined. 

"Take me where?" Chibi Trunks asked as he bounced into the room. 

"If Trunks wants to go, to the beach," Bulma replied. 

"Fine," Trunks grumbled. 

"Alright, I'm gonna go tell Goten!" Chibi Trunks said before running outside and flying off. 

"Will you tell Dad for me?" Trunks asked. 

"Sure," Bulma said as she got up and left. 

"Now I gotta go email Serena and tell her my answer," Trunks said as he left the room. 

"Hey Mom, do you remember when Dad and I went to camp?" Gohan asked. 

"Yes," Chi-chi replied. 

"Well we decided to have a reunion at the beach, can I go?" Gohan asked. 

"Are any grownups going?" Chi-chi asked. 

"Dad said he'd go and the others are going to ask some other adults," Gohan answered. 

"Mom! Guess what! Trunks is goin to the beach with his older self!" Goten yelled as he and Chibi Trunks ran into the room. 

"Yup I am!" Trunks said. 

"That's nice Goten, Trunks," Chi-chi replied. 

"So can I go?" Gohan asked. 

"If you take Goten with you and promise that you'll study," Chi-chi answered. 

"I promise. Hey Goten, Trunks, go pack, we're going to the beach!" Gohan said. 

"Yahoo!" Goten yelled as he and Chibi Trunks ran off. 

"Thank you," Gohan said as he left to go email Serena. 

"Noin, we're going on a trip, would you like to come?" Relena asked. 

"Where are you going?" Noin asked. 

"To the beach to see the people that we met at camp. Zechs is coming," Relena answered. 

"Oh, is he," Noin asked in an amused voice. 

"Yup!" Relena said. 

"Alright, I'll come," Noin said. 

"Great! I've gotta go email Serena," Relena said as she skipped off, humming. 

"Grandfather, may we go to the beach for a reunion? Kiyone and Mihoshi are coming," Tenchi asked his Grandfather. 

"I don't see why not," Yosho replied. 

"Thank you," Tenchi said as he bowed before leaving. 

"So can we go?" Washu asked. 

"Yup," Tenchi answered. 

Washu nodded and started typing up the email to send to Serena. 

"Tenchi? Is it alright if I bring Ryo-oki?" Sasami asked. 

"Sure," Tenchi answered. 

"Yay!" Sasami exclaimed. 

"Let's go tell the others and then pack," Tenchi suggested. 

Sasami nodded and they left. 

Serena logged into her email box and checked her messages. 

"Yes! Everyone can come!" Serena exclaimed. 

"Keep it down, meatball head!" Serena's brother, Sammy, yelled back. 

"Now to find some beach houses," Serena muttered as she started to search. 

She looked at the sites of all the beaches in the surrounding area, but all of the houses were already occupied, except for 7 houses that were reserved for a contest called Beach Stars. 

"I guess we'll have to enter the contest," Serena said to herself as she emailed the results to everyone. 

Then she left to tell Rini. 

Half an hour later she returned to find that everyone had replied that it was okay. 

Serena entered the contest for herself and Rini, then emailed the site to everyone else. 

"Eleven people have already entered, not including Rini and I," Serena thought.   
  



	3. 2xLeaving and Arriving

A/N: I own Heather and Roger, but you can use them if you want. I like reviews. (hint, hint) 

oh, and Fukitaka is Sakura and Torry's dad. 

Chapter 2 . Leaving and Arriving 

*three days later* 

"Hi guys," Amy said as she, Mina, Lita, and Raye walked up to the bus stop. 

"Hi!" Rini replied. 

Serena was too busy eating a doughnut to answer. The rest of the girls said hello. 

Just then a bus came down the street and stopped in front of them. 

"Every one for Beach Stars!" A woman called as she stepped down from the bus. 

Serena and the others went up to her. 

"Names?" The woman asked. 

"Setsuna," Setsuna went first. 

"Alright, here's your name tag," The woman said, handing her a sticker before stepping aside. 

Setsuna walked up the steps of the bus. There were already three people on the bus, no one that the Sailors knew. 

Everyone else got on the bus, Serena getting on last. 

"My name's Heather and this is Roger," the woman(Heather) said. 

"Hello all!" Roger, who was driving the bus, said. 

"We're the judges for this contest. We have four other stops to make before we have all our contestants and we can head to the beach," Heather said. 

Roger pulled away from the curb and started to drive. 

As Roger drove, Serena looked around the bus. Roger was in the drivers seat, Heather was hanging on to a metal pole near the door to the bus, a guy with brown hair and a girl with brown hair in a funny hairstyle sat behind Roger. Amy and Lita sat behind Heather. A man that probably was the two kids father and Setsuna sat behind the two kids. Mina and Raye were sitting behind Amy and Lita. Michiru and Haruka were sitting behind the man and Setsuna. Hotaru and Rini were sitting behind Mina and Raye. And Serena was sitting behind Haruka and Michiru. 

A little while later they stopped and Heather got off and called for Beach Stars contestants. A few seconds later Relena, a man that Serena didn't know that had platinum blond hair, Noin, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei, Heero and Duo got on. 

Relena sat down next to Serena. The man with platinum blond hair and Noin sat behind Hotaru and Rini. Trowa and Quatre sat down behind Relena and Serena. Wufei and Heero sat down behind the man and Noin. And Duo sat down behind Trowa and Quatre. 

"That's my bother Zechs, his real name isn't really Zechs, but he likes to be called that," Relena said after she and Serena had greeted each other. 

Serena and Relena continued to talk as Roger started the bus. 

A bit later the bus stopped and Serena and Relena paused to see who was next to get on. 

Heather got off to call for contestants. A few seconds later Tenchi, Ayeka, Ryoko, Kiyone, Mihoshi, Sasami, and Washu got on. 

Tenchi sat down next to Duo. Ayeka and Ryoko sat down behind Wufei and Heero. Kiyone and Mihoshi sat down behind Duo and Tenchi. And Sasami, with Ryo-Oki in her lap, and Washu sat down behind Ayeka and Ryoko. 

Serena and Relena started talking after they saw who got on and Roger continued driving. 

A few minutes later the bus pulled over again and Heather got off. Then some people that Serena didn't know got on. 

A girl with short blonde hair and a guy with green hair sat down behind Mihoshi and Kiyone. A girl with long blue hair and a guy with brown hair sat down behind Sasami and Washu. A lady with light pink hair and a lady with long blonde hair sat down behind the girl with short blonde hair and the boy with green hair. A guy with black hair and a girl with red hair and a pink, marshmallowy, rabbit-like creature sat down behind the girl with the blue hair and the guy with the brown hair. 

Relena and Serena started to talk about the new people while Roger started driving. 

The next time they stopped Trunks, Gohan, Vegeta, Goku, and two young boys that had to be Goten and Chibi Trunks got on. It was easy to tell which boy was who, Chibi Trunks looked so much like the older Trunks that it was almost like they were the same person, and Goten looked like a chibi Goku. The six of them went down the aisle and sat at the back. 

Heather announced that they had everyone that they needed and that they were now going to the beach, and then went to the back and started talking to Goku. 

*45 minutes later* 

"Hey look! You can see the beach!" Serena exclaimed. 

She had looked out the window while talking to Relena and was surprised to see that there was sand. 

"Cool!" One of the boys behind her yelled. 

A few minutes later Roger pulled into a parking lot and stopped the bus. 

Heather got up and walked up the aisle. 

'We're here, please be careful when exiting the bus," Heather said. 

The bus doors opened and Heather got off first. Then everyone else got off, Roger getting off last. 

"Alright, listen up!" Heather called, "Duo, Gohan, Trunks, Tenchi, Zechs, Lantis are in Beach House 1. Heero, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei, Torry, Fujitaka are in Beach House 2. Goten, Chibi Trunks, Ascot, Ferio, Goku, Vegeta are in Beach House 3. Rini, Hotaru, Sasami, Sakura, Setsuna, Michiru are in Beach House 4. Relena, Serena, Mina, Hikaru, Noin, Presea are in Beach House 5. Lita, Amy, Raye, Washu, Caldina, Haruka, are in Beach House 6. Ayeka, Ryoko, Umi, Fuu, Mihoshi, Kiyone are in Beach House 7." 

Everyone got their bags from the bus and followed Roger and Heather to the houses. 

"Adults, put your luggage in your house and then follow us for a meeting, kids go unpack, no going to other houses or to the beach!" Heather called. 

Everyone put their luggage in the houses and the adults went to the meeting while the kids talked. 


	4. 3xScavengers

Note: Check the prologue for a disclaimer, I know there's one there, I wrote it myself, unless some one stole it. Thank you to the readers, and the nonexistent reviewers.... Just to let you all know, Reviewers will be heavily praised - Tatra 

Chapter 3 . Scavengers 

"Hi I'm Serena," Serena introduced herself to Hikaru, the red headed girl. 

"I'm Relena." 

"And I'm Mina." 

"My name's Hikaru, nice to meet you," the girl said. 

"Nice to meet you too, I kinda figured your name was Hikaru," Serena said. 

"Oh, so you know each other?" Hikaru asked. 

"Yeah, me and Serena live in the same neighborhood, and we met Relena earlier this summer," Mina answered. 

"Puu!" The pink marshmallowy thing said. 

"What's that?" Serena asked. 

"This is Makona," Hikaru answered. 

"He's so cute," all three girls squealed. 

"Let's go check out the house!" Mina suggested after a minute of Makona admiring. 

"Okay," the rest of the girls agreed. 

They were in a hallway. At the end of the hallway, across from the door, was a staircase going up. At the side of the hallway was a doorway that led to a living room. The living room had two doorways. One led to a dinning room, which had a doorway into the kitchen. The other doorway in the living room led to the kitchen too. 

After poking around the bottom floor they went upstairs and looked around there. 

To the left of the top of the stairs was a bathroom. To the right was a lavender bedroom. The second door to the left was a light yellow bedroom. The second door to the right was a light blue bedroom. All the bedrooms had two beds. At the end of the hall was a second bathroom. 

The girls had just finished looking around upstairs when Noin and the lady with the gold hair came back from the meeting. 

All six of them gathered in the living room. 

"First let's introduce ourselves," Noin said. 

"I'm Relena." 

"I'm Serena." 

"I'm Mina." 

"My name's Hikaru." 

"I'm Presea." 

"You may call me Noin, after we pick our rooms we have two hours to unpack before lunch." 

"Is it alright if Relena and I share a room?" Serena asked. 

"It's fine by me!" Mina said. 

"Alright with me," Hikaru agreed. 

"Great!" Serena chirped. 

"Alright then, let's get our bags upstairs and unpack!" Mina cheered, standing up with her fist in the air. 

Serena, Relena, and Hikaru stood up and cheered. 

By the time Lantis and Zechs came back from the meeting, the boys in house 1 had looked at the living room and the kitchen and had hooked up the Dreamcast to the tv in the living room. 

They were busy playing Soul Caliber when Zechs and Lantis entered the room. 

"Hello boys," Zechs said when he entered. 

Every one ignored him. 

"Boys," Zechs tried again to get their attention. 

This time Duo waved distractedly at him. 

"Duo, Gohan, Trunks, and Tenchi, I have to tell you some things and we need to pick rooms," Zechs said. 

"Uhuh," The boys muttered, still stuck in the game. 

"I'm going to turn off the machine if you don't listen," Zechs warned. 

"Did you say something?" Duo asked Zechs as he looked up from the game. 

"Turn off the machine," Zechs said. 

"Alright," Duo said, making a face as he turned off the Dreamcast. 

"Okay, we have," Zechs checked his watch, "one hour and forty-five minutes to pick our rooms, introduce ourselves, and unpack before lunch." 

"You got us off for that?" Duo complained. 

"Yes, now introduce yourself," Zechs replied. 

"Name's Duo, and I'm rooming with Trunks!" 

"My name's Trunks, and when did we decide this?" 

"My name is Tenchi, and he's Gohan," Gohan said, pointing to Tenchi. 

"And I guess that Tenchi and I will be rooming together," Tenchi said with a straight face. 

"I'm Lantis." 

"And I'm Zechs, did any of you look at the rooms?" 

"No," Trunks answered. 

"We don't care," Duo remarked, staring at the tv longingly. 

"Then let's go unpack," Zechs said as he and Lantis left. 

The four boys looked at the tv. 

"Rock, paper, scissors?" Duo suggested. 

"I'll go unpack first," 'Gohan' offered. 

"And I'll unpack, shouldn't be hard, most of my things are in capsules," Trunks said. 

"Bag o' capsules?" Duo said. 

"Yup," Trunks replied. 

Duo and Gohan turned on the tv and Dreamcast and played while Tenchi and Trunks went up to unpack. 

Five minutes later they switched while Duo and 'Tenchi' went upstairs. 

At lunch time house 4 gathered in the kitchen and made sandwiches, and Sasami and Sakura made rice balls for everyone too. 

"This is really good," Rini said happily as she ate a rice ball. 

"It was no problem," Sasami replied. 

"Thanks, my brother usually says that my food's poison," Sakura remarked. 

"He's insane then, this is definitely not poison," Hotaru said. 

"Thanks," Sakura said. 

Heather walked in and sat down at the table. 

"Hello!" She said cheerfully. 

The girls, Setsuna, and Michiru greeted her. 

"I'm here to tell you the task for today, you have from one to three to find the items on this list," Heather said as she handed out lists. 

"A scavenger hunt!" Rini exclaimed. 

"Yes, I'll see you at one," Heather said before leaving. 

"Sand, ocean water, some of these are easy," Sasami said. 

"Yup, but some of these are hard," Sakura replied. 

"True," Sasami said. 

"That's the point of a scavenger hunt though," Hotaru said. 

"I can't wait for one!" Rini exclaimed. 

"Are we going to split up or stick together?" Hotaru asked. 

"I think we should split up," Sasami said after a minute. 

"Then let's split the list up," Hotaru said. 

"Alright," Sasami said. 

At one the boys from house 3 ran out, or, rather, Goten and Chibi Trunks ran out with Vegeta walking behind them, Ferio and Ascot walking behind Vegeta, and Goku behind them all, his arms full of food. 

"Brother!" Goten yelled as he launched himself at 'Tenchi'. 

"Hey Goten!" 'Tenchi' said. 

"My house is going to win this one, cause I'm good at finding stuff, aren't I?" Goten said. 

"Yes, you are, especially trouble," 'Tenchi' agreed. 

"That your brother?" Duo asked as he stuck his face in Goten face. 

"Yes this is Goten, Goten this is Duo and that is Tenchi," Gohan introduced. 

"Hey! You didn't introduce me!" Trunks whined. 

"That's because he knows you," 'Tenchi' said. 

"Oh yeah," Trunks said. 

"Hey Heero! Come meet a munchkin!" Duo called out. 

Heero sighed and walked over, knowing that Duo would continue bugging him if he didn't. 

Relena, Serena, Mina, Hikaru, Umi, Fuu, Ayeka, Ryoko and Quatre followed Heero. 

"Is that you brother, Gohan?" Serena asked. 

"Yup," Gohan answered. 

"He's so cute!" Relena, Serena, Mina and Hikaru squealed. 

"Hey, no one tell Zechs and Lantis that this is Gohan, cause they think that he's Tenchi and that Tenchi is Gohan," Duo said. 

"That won't last long, Duo," Quatre warned. 

"Yeah, but it's fun," Duo replied. 

"Alright people, got your lists? Right, then go!" Heather called. 

"See you brother!" Goten called as he ran off with Chibi Trunks. 

"Later Goten!" Gohan called back as he headed off with Tenchi. 

"I'm getting the sand!" Ayeka called out as she kneeled down. 

"No, I'm getting the sand!" Ryoko said as she squatted down. 

"I believe I said I was getting the sand, Miss Ryoko." 

"I said I was getting the sand!" 

"I'm getting the sand!" 

"No, I am!" 

"I am!" 

"I am!" 

"Get the sand together!" Umi called out. 

"But I said I was getting it first, so I should be getting it and Ryoko should be getting something else," Ayeka said. 

"No, I said it first, so I should be getting it and you be getting something else," Ryoko said. 

"Why don't you get the sand from the beach, Miss Ayeka, and you get the sand from the ocean, Miss Ryoko," Fuu suggested. 

"Fine," Ryoko said as she went over to the ocean. 

Every one in range of them sighed in relief. 


	5. 4xJellyfish

Note: Thanks to my family who were the ones to vote for the winner in this chapter, and to Lonely Destiny who was my first reviewer for this fic(on Mediaminer)! 

The Gohan in this fic is mostly based on a normal teenage boy(from my head at least), on the Gohan that turned out from Camp, and the basis of this Gohan is based on the preteen Gohan, not Saiyaman Gohan. My Gohan would never be Saiyaman, he might come up with the idea, but he wouldn't be Saiyaman - this was made for the reviewer who didn't like DBGT's Gohan(on Fanfiction.net). Please read and then review! - Tatra 

Chapter 4 . Jellyfish 

Out of all four boys in beach house 2 only Quatre was having fun, and only Quatre and Heero were actually searching for the items on the list. 

"Why don't you join in?" Quatre called to his two other house-mates. 

"What's left to get?" Trowa asked. 

"There's still driftwood left," Heero answered. 

"And I still have to find three more kinds of shells," Quatre said. 

"I'll find the driftwood," Wufei said. 

"You're helping?" Quatre asked. 

"We can't let the weak women win, that would be an injustice to our team!" Wufei said before getting hit on the head by Raye. 

"Watch who you're calling weak!" Raye said before stalking off. 

Wufei walked off in the opposite direction, rubbing his head and muttering about weak women. 

"Look, there's a jellyfish!" Goten yelled to Chibi Trunks, pointing to the jellyfish infested water. 

"There's another!" Chibi Trunks yelled back. 

"There's one!" Goten called. 

"There's one over there!" Chibi Trunks yelled. 

"Goten, Chibi Trunks, don't touch the jellyfish, they'll sting you!" Gohan called out to them. 

"It won't hurt us!" Goten yelled back. 

"That may be true, but mom'll freak if she knew you were playing with jellyfish," Gohan said as he came up to them. 

"But aren't they on the list?" Chibi Trunks asked. 

"No, there's no jellyfish on the list," Gohan answered. 

"Can we go and swim around the jellyfish?" Goten asked. 

"Yeah! Like an obstacle course!" Chibi Trunks cheered. 

"No! There's dozens of jellyfish there! Come on," Gohan said as he dragged the two boys away from the ocean. 

"I've got just the invention for this kind of thing," Washu said after being told to find the five shells they needed. 

"That's nice," Lita said, not paying attention. 

Amy watched on in interest as Washu pulled out what looked to be a mechanical lobster and started it up. 

Everyone on the beach watched as the mechanical lobster shot away from Washu, making her run after it. They watched as the two went back and forth for a while, Washu chasing the lobster and the lobster chasing Washu, before going back to what they were doing before. 

"I've almost got everything on my part of the list," Sakura said to Rini. 

"Cool, what do you have left?" Rini asked. 

"Just the sand from the ocean, I was just going to give my shorts to my dad," Sakura answered. 

"I'll take your scavenged stuff," Rini offered. 

"Thanks," Sakura said, handing the stuff to Rini before running over to her dad. 

Rini went over to Setsuna and handed her the bucket of Sakura's items before going over to a lady getting ready to go in the water. 

"Excuse me, I was wondering if I could borrow your sunglasses until three, I'm part of the contest, Beach Stars, and we're doing a scavenger hunt," Rini said. 

"Sure, I have an extra pair anyhow," the lady said, giving Rini her sunglasses. 

"Thank you ma'am, if you go to the judges house after three and hand them this card they'll return them to you," Rini said as she handed the lady a card. 

Rini then went over to where Sasami was kneeling in the sand. 

"How many shells have you found so far?" Rini asked. 

"I need to find two more kinds," Sasami answered, showing Rini the shells she had found. 

"I'll help," Rini said as she knelt down in the sand. 

"Thanks," Sasami replied. 

"I got everything on my list!" Hotaru called as she ran up. 

"Did you have any trouble with the towel?" Rini asked. 

"It only took some time to find someone with an extra towel," Hotaru answered. 

"Great, help us find the last two shells we need," Sasami said. 

"Okay," Hotaru agreed, dropping down to the sand. 

With the three girls, then a few minutes later four girls, looking they found the last two shells pretty quickly. 

Once they found the two shells and handed the stuff over to Setsuna, the four girls spent the time until three playing in the ocean. 

At three everyone gathered at the judge's house to produce their findings. 

"Alright, House 1, present your findings," Heather called. 

Tenchi, Gohan, Duo, Trunks, Zechs, and Lantis came to the front of the room. 

Lantis handed Roger a bucket. Heather and Roger went through it, marking the items on a check list. 

The checking of House 2's items went by just fine and then it was House 3's turn. 

Ferio, Ascot, Vegeta, and Goku walked up while Goten and Chibi Trunks ran up. 

Goku handed Roger their stuff. Heather and Roger started through it but stopped at the fifth item. 

"Why is there a jellyfish in here?" Heather asked. 

"A jellyfish? I thought I told you not to touch them!" Gohan exclaimed. 

"We didn't touch Bob with our hands, we used a stick," Goten replied. 

"That still doesn't answer why there's a jellyfish here," Heather said. 

"Bob wanted to be on the list, didn't he Trunks?" Goten explained. 

"Yups," Chibi Trunks said. 

"Ookay," Heather said before going back to looking through the items. 

"Thank you House 3, now House 4," Roger said when they were finished. 

Rini, Hotaru, Sasami, Sakura, Setsuna, and Michiru went up. 

The rest of the judging went by smoothly. At the end the judges took a minute to compare the check lists before announcing the winner of task 1. 

"And the winner is..." Heather called, "House 4!" 

"We won!" Rini yelled as the four girls started jumping up and down. 

Heather came up to them and handed each girl a prize, a big shell. 

"Congratulations," Heather said. 

"Thanks," Sasami replied. 

"Okay everyone!" Roger called. 

"You may all do whatever you want to do, check with an adult from your house first, curfew is at dusk!" Heather called. 

Duo, Tenchi, Trunks, and 'Tenchi' ran around the beach until after dinner, then they played video games for the rest of the day. 

Heero was on his laptop for the rest of the day. Quatre and Trowa went for a walk on the beach and then hung out with Relena. And Wufei sulked and meditated because of the weak girls winning. 

Goten and Chibi Trunks spent the rest of the day on the beach. Ascot and Ferio hung out with Umi, Fuu, Hikaru, Mina, Serena, Relena, Lita, Raye, Ayeka, and Ryoko. 

Rini, Hotaru, Sakura, and Sasami played on the beach, sometimes on their own and sometimes with Duo, 'Gohan', Gohan, Trunks, Goten, and Chibi Trunks. 

Amy and Washu went over the mechanical lobster to see what went wrong and then joined the rest of the girls. 

The next day everyone gathered on the beach in their bathing suits. 

"Okay, today we're doing a relay race. Two people from each house will be at the start of the beach, two people at the edge of the water, one at the dock, and one at the judge's house, who'll present the baton. The starter will go to the water, hand the baton to one of the two there. The one who receives the baton from the starter will swim out to the dock and give to baton to the person there, who'll swim back and give it to the remaining person at the edge, who will go to the starting point and give it to the person there. The person at the starting point will go to the judge's house and give it to the presenter. Pick your order and then go to Roger!" Heather said. 

The houses talked to their house mates to work out who would be where. 

A/N*Okay, you've read the story, now it's time to review!!!! Review.....Now! - Tatra 


	6. 5xColored Batons

Note: Thanks to my family for voting and Lonely Destiny(from Mediaminer) for reviewing and voting. And thanks to all the other people for reading. 

Also, I've rewritten Heathers instructions at the bottom of chapter 4, but you don't have to read it. 

Chapter Five . Colored Batons 

Ten minutes later everyone gathered around Roger. 

Roger led them along the beach, dropping people off as they walked and swam, ending at the docks. 

Duo, Lantis, Quatre, Torry, Ferio, Ascot, Hotaru, Rini, Serena, Presea, Raye, Haruka, Fuu, and Mihoshi were at the starting point at the beginning of the beach. Gohan, Tenchi, Heero, Wufei, Goten, Chibi Trunks, Michiru, Sasami, Mina, Relena, Lita, Washu, Umi, and Ayeka were at the ocean's edge. Trunks, Trowa, Goku, Sakura, Hikaru, Amy, and Ryoko were on the dock. And Zechs, Fujitaka, Vegeta, Setsuna, Noin, Caldina, and Kiyone were at the finishing point, at the judge's house. 

Heather was in the judge's house with seven timers to wait for the presenters. Roger was going to watch to make sure no one cheated. 

Roger handed the batons to the starters. Duo got the red baton, Quatre got the yellow baton, Ferio got the orange baton, Hotaru got the purple baton, Serena got the pink baton, Raye got the blue baton, and Fuu got the green baton. 

"On your mark, get set, go!" Roger shouted before joining the starters in running to the edge of the water. 

Duo and Ferio got to the edge of the water a split second before Quatre and Fuu. Hotaru got there next. Raye and Serena had stopped to fight for a minute before dashing to the edge of the water. 

After Duo handed Gohan the baton he started flying, what to him was slowly. Goten, after receiving the baton, started flying too, though he wasn't flying slowly, and he was aided by sugar. Lots and lots of sugar! 

Heero and Umi started off at the same time, Heero pulling ahead of Umi almost immediately. Michiru started five seconds after Umi and Heero and caught up to Heero five strokes away from the dock. 

One minute after Duo and Ferio arrived Mina set out swimming, Lita just a second behind her. They arrived a second after Umi did. 

Goten arrived at the dock three second before Gohan and handed the orange baton to his dad. Goku used his Instant Transmission to skip the swimming part and just appeared in front of the sugar-high Chibi Trunks. 

Trunks, receiving the baton three seconds after Goku ITed, started flying across the ocean, spraying Trowa and Sakura with water before pulling away. 

Trowa and Sakura received their batons at the same time and took off together. Trowa got slightly ahead of Sakura, but she was keeping up with him. Amy caught up with them halfway to the edge of the water. 

Hikaru and Ryoko were at the same pace, though Ryoko was flying while Hikaru was swimming. 

Chibi Trunks speedily flew the baton over to Ascot, even though all the rest were just leaving the dock. 

Trunks arrived to give the baton to Tenchi thirty seconds after Chibi Trunks left. Tenchi started running, having the slight advantage of running from Ayeka, Ryoko, and Washu. 

Trowa and Amy arrived at the same time and handed their batons off. Wufei and Washu started off at the same time, but Wufei pulled ahead after muttering about not sharing the same pace as a weak woman. 

Sasami left just after Wufei and Washu, quickly catching up with Washu. 

Hikaru and Ryoko arrived at the same time but Relena started out before Ayeka, seeing as she and Ryoko were fighting. Ryoko had caught Ayeka watching the distant Tenchi and protested. 

Ayeka finally started off after Fuu came and ended the fight. 

Ascot started running as Trunks arrived at the edge of the water to hand the red baton to Tenchi. 

Tenchi arrived to give their baton to Lantis right before Wufei arrived. Lantis and Torry were neck and neck almost the entire way, because, although Lantis was older and had a longer stride, Torry was running. 

Rini and Haruka started off at the same time, but Haruka pulled ahead almost immediately, being a track star. She pulled up to Lantis and Torry not even halfway across the beach and pulled ahead of them. 

Presea started running as soon as Relena handed her the baton. She almost caught up to Rini, but still stayed more then ten paces behind her. 

Ayeka arrived a minute after Rini and Haruka left and gave the slightly bent, from meeting both Ayeka's and Ryoko's head, baton to Mihoshi. Mihoshi started running after Presea, stumbling as she went. 

Ascot arrived at the judge's house just as Tenchi handed the red baton to Lantis. Ascot handed the orange baton to Vegeta, who smirked. Ascot then began to back away from Vegeta slowly. 

Haruka arrived about a minute later and handed the baton to Caldina. 

Lantis arrived a second after Haruka, he had started to run after Haruka had passed them. 

Torry arrived twenty-two seconds later and handed the yellow baton to his dad. 

Rini arrived seconds later, Presea behind her. 

Mihoshi arrived with the bent baton, two minutes after Rini, late because of Ayeka's and Ryoko's fight and because she kept stumbling and falling in the sand. 

Vegeta entered the house before Ascot even got a foot away from him. Heather stopped one of the timers and took the baton from Vegeta. The stopped timer read two minutes, thirty-three seconds. 

About two minutes later Caldina entered the house and handed the blue baton to Heather after she had stopped a second timer. The stopped timer read four minutes, forty-seven seconds. 

Zechs entered the room right after Haruka. Heather stopped a third timer and took the baton. The timer read four minutes, forty-eight seconds. 

Twenty-five seconds later Fujitaka entered the room. Heather put the yellow baton behind the stopped timer that read five minutes, thirteen seconds. 

After twenty-one seconds had passed Setsuna entered. The purple baton was put behind the timer that read five minutes, thirty-four seconds. 

Later, a minute and twenty-eight seconds to be exact, Noin entered the house. The pink baton ended up behind the stopped timer that read seven minutes, two seconds. 

About three minutes later Kiyone entered the room, an annoyed expression on her face. Heather stopped the last timer, which read ten minutes, three seconds, and took the slightly bent baton. 

Then Heather stood up and went outside, the presenters following her. 

"The winner of this contest is Beach House 3!" Heather handed the cheering, and zooming crazily around, house 3 their prize, ribbons shaped like palm trees that said '#1'. 

"At lunch we will give the batons back to the houses with your total time engraved on it. You have the rest of the day to do what you like, curfew is at dusk, and tell an adult what you're doing before you do it," Roger announced. 

The group stayed together for a few minutes before breaking up. 

* 

I wouldn't mind ideas for prizes.... They're actually pretty hard to think of, they need to be semi beach related though. Suggested prize reviewers will be acknowledged when I use their ideas. - Tatra 


	7. 6xSun Day

Note: thanks to Lady Destiny from Mediaminer for reviewing and giving me ideas. And thanks to all who at least read it, review please. 

I changed a few things around, and changed Mr Kinomoto to Fujitaka in all the chapters(2, 5, and 6) cause I figured I was using everyone else's first name. - Tatra 

Chapter 6 . Sun Day 

Almost everyone was playing in the ocean after the relay race. Only Washu, Trowa, Heero, Wufei, Vegeta, Zechs, Setsuna and Noin weren't. 

Chibi Trunks and Goten were dancing in the waves at the beginning of the ocean. 

"We won! We won!" They chanted as they danced. 

Until 'Tenchi' used a bucket to pour water on the two. Chibi Trunks and Goten let out a war cry and tackled Gohan. Gohan fell, splashing Hotaru, Rini, Sasami, Fuu, Ferio, Tunks, Ayeka, Ryoko, and 'Gohan'. Which initiated an all out water war. 

At first there were sides, everyone against Gohan, then it deteriorated into everyone against everyone. 

The water war stopped when everyone started to get hungry. They all trooped back to their houses. 

Gohan, Trunks, Chibi Trunks, Goten, Rini, Sasami, Tenchi, Ayeka, and Ryoko, Mina, Hikaru, Duo, and Torry were soaking wet. Amy, Michiru, and Sakura were soaked as well, but they had been swimming before fighting. 

After getting dried off they made themselves lunch. 

Duo, Gohan, Trunks, and Tenchi combined their knowledge of cooking and made, as hard as it was, peanut-butter and jelly sandwiches. 

Torry and Fujitaka, with Quatre helping a bit, made lunch for everyone in beach house 2. 

Ferio and Ascot made lunch for beach house 3, with Goten, Chibi Trunks, and Goku 'helping'. 

Rini, Hotaru, and Michiru helped Sasami and Sakura make lunch. 

Noin, Presea, Relena, and Hikaru made lunch, having been warned that Mina and Serena couldn't even make a sandwich with out making it nonedible. 

Lita and Amy made lunch for everyone in beach house 6, except for Washu, who could be heard but not seen. 

Umi, Fuu, and Kiyone made lunch while Ayeka and Ryoko fought. 

After lunch Gohan, Trunks, Tenchi, and Duo stayed in, invited Torry, Ascot, and Ferio over, and played video games. 

Serena, Relena, Lita, Raye, Ayeka, Ryoko, Umi and Fuu put on more sunblock and reclined to tan while gossiping. 

Amy, Michiru, Sakura, Rini, Sasami, and Hotaru went back to swim in the ocean. 

Quatre and Trowa went for a walk down the beach. 

Mina and Hikaru played one on one volleyball. 

Washu could still be heard but not seen, no matter where you looked. 

Heero and Wufei went back to what they were doing before lunch. 

Goten and Chibi Trunks were building a fort out of sand while Goku watched. 

"I think the next time we got together I'll bring Darien along," Serena mused. 

"Aren't you afraid one of us girls will steal him?" Lita asked. 

"Nah, Relena's chasing after Heero, Ayeka and Ryoko are chasing after Tenchi, you and Raye haven't gotten him yet, Fuu likes Ferio, so Umi is the only one I have to look out for," Serena replied. 

"Don't worry, I won't steal him, unless he's really cute, then I might," Umi said with a laugh. 

"No one can steal my Darien away anyway," Serena said loftily. 

"You better not try to steal my Tenchi away," Ryoko said to Umi. 

"Your Tenchi, Lord Tenchi is most certainly not yours, if anything he's mine," Ayeka protested. 

Umi sighed, "That's the third time they've started this argument." 

"Poor you, it's unfortunate that we can't stop talking about guys," Raye said with a grin. 

"Just don't look at Tenchi and they shouldn't warn you that much," Relena advised. 

"You could wear a 'I'm not interested in Tenchi' sign!" Serena paused, "though knowing them they probably would think that you are interested." 

"I agree with miss Relena, you should avoid looking or talking with mister Tenchi, Umi," Fuu said. 

"What was that about Lord Tenchi?" Ayeka asked. 

"Only that he's off limits," Relena assured. 

"That's right he is," Ryoko growled. 

"Calm down, you're scaring Fuu and Umi," Serena said. 

"Oh, I'm sorry, miss Fuu, miss Umi," Ayeka said. 

"Not as sorry as I am," Ryoko said, just so Ayeka wasn't better than her. 

"That's alright," Umi said. 

"I'm gonna win," Duo said as he hit Kilik, Trunks' character, with Soul Edge. 

"Not if I can help it," Trunks said in a heroic voice as he hit Nightmare three times with his spinning stick. 

"I told you I would win!" Duo exclaimed as he knocked Kilik out of the ring. 

"You said you were going to KO me," Trunks protested. 

"No, I said I was going to win," Duo replied. 

"Which implied that you were gonna KO me," Trunks returned. 

"That may be true, but I still won," Duo said with a grin. 

"Let's play Arcade next and have a tournament," Gohan suggested. 

"Good idea, I'll start it up since I have the player 1 controller," Duo replied as he selected Arcade. 

"Evil," Gohan complained. 

"That's right," Duo said happily as he selected Nightmare. 

When they were done their fort Chibi Trunks and Goten set out to burry Goku in the sand. 

"It was cool that we won today, right Goten?" Chibi Trunks asked as he poured more sand on Goku's legs. 

"Yeah, it was awesome, and my brother's team hasn't won once!" Goten said, forgetting that there had only been two contests so far. 

"Do you think we'll win the next one?" Chibi Trunks asked, patting the sand that he had put on Goku's legs. 

"Sure we will!" Goten said excitedly, putting more sand on Goku. 

They piled a lot of sand on Goku while chattering on until there was just a mound of sand and Goku's head. 

Goten patted the sand mound. 

"I'm hungry," he complained. 

"Me too," Chibi Trunks replied. 

"Let's go then!" Goten said, leaping up. 

"Alright!" Chibi Trunks said, leaping up too. 

They ran all the way to their beach house, forgetting about the buried Goku. 

Goku waited for a minute before Instant Transmissioning over to beach house 3, leaving a hollow mound of sand behind. 

After dinner everyone stayed in their houses and played games or talked. 

After breakfast the next day everyone went to the gathering spot on the beach, wearing shorts and t-shirts or tank tops. 

"Alrighty people! You have until five to build a sand sculpture. It can be anything you can build as long as you don't copy other people and it's mostly made of sand," Heather announced. 

"Heather and I will be watching to see that you don't copy or deliberately ruin someone else's work," Roger said. 

"Get to work!" Heather called out before sitting in a beach chair. 

* 

I have ideas for seven out of eight tasks, so if you have any ideas, feel free to review! 


End file.
